Take a Step
by Alvman24
Summary: Alvin and Brittany discover feelings for each other but will love hold them together through everything in their life? And that includes Charlene!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Alvman-24, whats up guys it's been a while huh? Yup well this is my brand new story and I really hope you like it. I don't own the chipmunks or chipettes. 3 reviews necessary for chapter 2.**

Have you ever felt like the world as you know it has come crashing down? For a young chipmunk named Alvin Seville, this is how he feels on a daily basis. 3 weeks ago he saved the love of his life from the Devil himself and it has taken it's toll on him. For a 14 teen year old egotistical, rock star chipmunk you'd think he'd be better at expressing his feelings for girls, but you'd be thinking wrong. Brittany was different, as she was not only beautiful, talented, and the perfect match for him in his mind, but sincere when she needed to be to her sisters, and the boys. How could he possibly tell her that he loved her more than life itself and risk all the trust that he had built up with her in the past few weeks, or worse, what if he was rejected?

**The next day….**

'I'm gonna do it today!' he thought as he lay in bed the morning of January 30th, 2011. 'Today's the day I ask her.

A few hours later after doing his morning routine he found her in the living room watching t.v. on the couch in her pj's. She was even prettier without makeup on in his opinion. He approached her with little hesitation in his step. Then right to her face he told her "I love you!"

Totally caught off guard, Brittany replied, "Y-you do?"

"Yes Brittany, I do. I've been meaning to tell you for the past couple weeks but didn't have the courage."

"Me too!" Brittany said

"So uhh you know the ski trip we're going on this weekend?"

"Ya, what about it?" she replied.

"Well you know how Dave got a room for every 2 of us?"

"Ya?"

"And I was just wondering if you wanted to stay in my room, you know with me."

" Alvin I would love to."

"You wou-" Alvin was cut off by Brittany's lips crashing into his.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked nearly out or breath.

"I would," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Babe, I prepared a song for you if you wanna here it? Akon gave me permission so don't worry about it.

**When I see youI run out of words to say (oh oh)I wouldn't leave you'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)I see the guys tryna' hollaGirl I don't wanna bother you'Cause you're independent and you got my attentionCan I be your baby father?Girl I just wanna show youThat I love what you are doin' hunI see you in the clubYou gettin' down goodI wanna get with you, yeahI see you in the clubYou showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautifulSo damn beautifulYou're so 're so 're so beautifulLike the clouds youDrift me away, far away (yeah)And like the sun youBrighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)I never wanna see you cry cry cryAnd I never wanna tell a lie lie lieSaid I never wanna see you cry cry cryAnd I never wanna tell a lie lie lieI see you in the clubYou gettin' down goodI wanna get with you, yeahI see you in the clubYou showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautifulSo damn beautifulYou're so 're so told youWhether the sky blue or yellowThis fella ain't that mellowIf it ain't about you (you)Hourglass shape make the place go (ooohhh)Waistline makes my soldier saluteI'mma brute (brute)High from your high heel gameHigh heels push up ya ass last nameAnd you livin' in the fast laneEyes like an angel (goddess)Watch my yellin' as she undressSpotless, heartless, bad to the boneMake me wanna go put me in the triple-X zone (zone)Lames don't know how to talk to youSo let me walk with you, hold my handI'mma spend them grands, but after you undressNot like a hooker, but more like a princessQueen, empress, presidentPull anywhere you go on Earth'Cause your beautiful (okay?)I see you in the clubYou gettin' down goodI wanna get with you (ohh yeah)I see you in the clubYou showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautiful (so beautiful)So damn beautiful (so beautiful)You're so 're so 're so beautifulWhere'd you come from? You're outta this world to meYou're a symbol of what every beautiful woman should be (oooh wee) (ohh ohh)I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (ohhhh)And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lieee)I see you in the clubYou gettin' down goodI wanna get with you (ooh yeah)I see you in the clubYou showin' thugs loveI wanna get with youYou're so beautifulSo damn beautifulSaid you're so beautifulSo damn beautifulYou're so beautiful**


	2. Yay tour

**Hi Guyz! Wuz Happenin? Well im back and this is Chapter 2.**

It was an average day in the Seville household for the six chipmunks that were sitting alone in the living room. It was a fairly windy spring day about a week after Alvin confessed his feelings toward the one who he loved with all of his little chipmunk heart. Everyone was watching Theodore and Eleanor's favorite show "Meerkat Manor". They sat in their normal spots in the living room, Alvin and Brittany sat in the reclining chair cuddling and giggling as the new stage of their relationship was still very strong. Eleanor and Theo were both sitting in on the floor eating some cheese balls. And Simon and Jenny were playing chess on the coffee table that Alvin had built in woodshop when the door opened and a familiar yell echoed through the corridors of the house.

"AAAALLLVVIINNN!" Dave yelled as he walked in the room rubbing his neck. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your skateboard on the steps?

"Oops, haha sorry Dave." He replied sheepishly.

"Ya well I got some good news for you guys," Dave said. "We are going to start a brand new tour next Saturday.

The Chipettes shrieked in delight but the Chipmunks found the news so terrible they nearly screamed. The chipmunks, especially Alvin did not like touring at all. In fact he nearly hated it. He enjoyed the popularity and fame that it brought him and his new and old friends and family but he hated the 2 to 4 hour concerts that they had every night. A couple of concerts and Alvin was fine. But if Alvin didn't get a break for a day or two after 4 concerts at most he would nearly go insane.

"Dave why would you do this?" Alvin asked in disbelief.

"Ohh for God's sake Alvin, must everything be so down with you?"

"Ya Dave it must. Now why did you do this?"

"Alvin this tour is different from the others. This one is a European tour, and considering that you have never been to any country in Europe, I thought that it might be good for you. We're gonna stop in France, England, Italy, Greece, Portugal, and so on."

"Well Dave that is totally different isn't it."

"Yup and since the chain of hotels that we're going to stay at messed up and gave us 4 suites each of you guys have to bunk with somebody." Dave said.

Alvin glanced at Brittany. "That shouldn't be a problem Dave."

"Ya Alvin, I figure since you're 14 now that you can handle it. But if I hear of any inappropriateness of any kind between any two of any of you guys, you will be grounded for eternity and beyond.

THE NEXT WEEKEND:

The plane was landing in Paris. The town in witch they would be staying for the next 3 nights. They made they're way to the hotel, nearly killed by the paparazzi, but they made it. Their hotel was amazing. Royal finish on every wall along with the finish. The most elegant waterfall flowed right through the middle of the hotel with the stunning display of a mountain goat atop the artificial beauty. Brittany was absolutely stunned by the radiant display in front of her. Eleanor and Theodore were almost as stunned as her about the room service itself.

"Brittany!" Alvin called from the top floor witch was 16 stories high. "Come here!"

Within seconds Brittany was in their room… and a make out session.

Alvin stopped however. "Brittany, we have to talk."

"You're not gonna dump me are you?" She asked, cold with fear.

" No but you know how Dave said we can't be inappropriate?"

"Ya…"

" Well I kinda want tooooo….."

"Have se-… put your co-…. do it with me?"

"Ya Britt. I do." Alvin said. Waiting for the words 'No' to sting his ears.

"M-me to Alvin." She replied

"Seriously?"

"Yes Alvin seriously. I love you and you love me so why not. But I can't get pregnant so I'm gonna start birth control and your going to wear a condom."

"Ok I agree to all terms and conditions." he grinned a little.

THE NEXT DAY:

"Great the first concert," Alvin thought to himself. On his way out of the back of the hotel he ran into a tall blonde with serious potential. Her name was Charlene, and she was like an artist on the piano.


	3. Uh oh

**Hola! Im back in this mutha fukin hizzle… ya im back so wuz up homies? New chapter, so READ IT!- Alvman24**

"Oh balls!" Alvin said to himself as he was staring at Charlene as she was playing the piano. "Why is she here?"

Alvin made his way over to the beach blonde chipette. "Hi Charlene, what's goin on and why are you here?"

"Hi Alvin, oh um well ever since we did that voice over for the cartoon version of us singing Crocodile Rock, I've been getting a whole crap ton of auditions that people want me to come to. I guess this one is for a band called the Chipmunks. Wonder who they could be?" she said all too sarcastically.

"Ya well, It was nice seeing you again but I should really get going." Alvin said, trying to disguise the disgust within him.

Alvin started back up to his room where Brittany was waiting. "Holy shit Brittany! Help me!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"She's fuckin insane baby, that's the problem."

"What, where, who, when, what?"

"Charlene is here!" He said like life as he knew it was about to be changed for eternity.

"Oh that crazy bitch." she said, remembering the time she literally beat the hell out of her. "So about well you know, our 'plans'."

"Oh right well I bought condoms." Alvin said all happy and such.

"And I started birth control yesterday so.."

"Wait you want to right now?"

"Ya."

"So be it."

_**WITH THEO AND ELLIE…..**

"What do you wanna do now?" Ellie asked as they walked out of the mall.

" I don't really know, we could eat at the Olive Garden."

"Sounds like a plan baby."

"Ya."

The ride to the restaurant was joyful for Theodore. Elle had her head on his shoulders, the radio was playing softly, and Theo was as calm as always, but there wasn't much talking however. Theo thought well of this, as he wanted to do most of the talking when he got to their destination.

As they arrived at the Olive Garden they unbuckled their seatbelts and their limo driver parked the car. They went in and got a table, which of course did not take long at all considering they were famous.

"You know what I just realized?" Ellie asked.

"What?"

"We are in Paris and we came to the fricken Olive Garden."

"Haha. Yeah I guess you're right. But who cares? The foods just as good and- just a second, my phone's ringing. Hello. Dave calm down w-what happened, seriously. Ok we're on our way over there right now."

"What happened sweetie?" the green clad chipette asked.

"Simon and Jeanette are in the hospital, come on!"

Theodore left a 20 dollar bill on the table and they rushed to the limo where there driver was waiting for them.

"23rd Street Hospital Jorge."

"What happened to them." Eleanor asked with a deep concern in her voice.

"Car crash. I guess some drunk teens rear ended their limo. The driver died on impacted due to whiplash. Dave said Jeanette was bruised up a little and she'll be fine. Simon is the main concern. He broke three small bones in his foot and he got a bar stabbed through his back. It didn't hit any vital organs but it's gonna take a major surgery to get it removed." he explained.

"Oh my God! That's the worst thing that could have happened. Especially at a time like this." she retorted

"Ya well it's to late to stop it now."

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Alvin woke up with an arm around Brittany. He turned off the alarm clock and picked up his phone. He laid back and looked at it. He had 1 message urging him to get to the hospital. Alvin immediately shot out from under the cover and got dressed . Then he woke Brittany up with a nudge so she could do the same.

"Harder baby, Harder." she mumbled sleepily.

Alvin could help but laugh. "Just get up, we gotta go.

And 2 hours later they were on there way.

"What's so important?" Brittany asked, irritated that someone had the nerve to wake her up before noon.

"Simon is in the hospital. I told him those science experiments were a bad plan. Some people just never listen and don't know when to stop."

"I know. Like last night."

"Did you like that or what?"

"Wow!"

**That's all for now… I'll try to update soon but you never know.**


End file.
